Its All Magic To Me
by Shellie3
Summary: Buffy, Angel, and all their friends are headed to Hogwarts. But they have to make some stops along the way...*chptr 9 now up!*
1. Letters

Authors note: Hi! This is the first fanfiction I wrote all by myself, and the first time I posted one on this site. I hope you enjoy it! Read and review. You can criticize, but PLEASE don't flame, my emotions will probably be shattered.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, who is the best author, and all the luck in the world to her! Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon who is. awesome, and good luck to him too. No, I'm not either one of them, although sure, I'd like to be. So, with out further talking on my part,  
  
Chapter One, Letters Buffy Summers was in her room, watching tv when something happened that, even in all her days as a slayer, she had never seen before, or even expected to see. An owl flew in through her window. It had what looked like a piece of paper attatched to its leg. Buffy looked at the owl. "You aren't a demon owl are you? 'Cuz if you are, I have to kill you." The owl just stared. It looked at Buffy as if you were expecting something. Buffy thought, then decided to take the piece of paper off its leg. She took the letter off and looked at it.  
  
Dear Buffy, Hey. Umm. whats new? ?I thought Id send you a note to ask if you would help me. My friend in England, who I owe A LOT to, asked if I could gather a few people to be teachers at a school for magic in England. I thought maybe some of the people over in Sunnydale (You, Willow, Giles, Tara, even Xander, Anya, and Spike could teach if they wanted.) Well, write me back and tie it to the owls leg, he'll find me faster than any mailman would. Well, I better go, we have a case, and I have to help. I hope to hear from you soon. All My Love, Angel.  
  
Buffy stared at the letter. Angel had asked her to do something., For him. With him. She was extremely happy, but at the same time she knew that it could only end up with them getting all mixed up and hating each other or loving each other. Both of those ends to the situation would not be good. The first to Buffy and Angel, and the second would not only be bad for theem, but quite possibly to the existence of the world. But something made her pick up her pen, turn the note over, and write:  
  
Dear Angel, We would love to teach. At least I would. I still have to ask Giles and the rest. I'll call you when I find out more, alright? Love Always, Buffy  
  
Buffy thought that that looked just about right, so oshe tied it back on the owls leg, and the owl flew out the window. Buffy watched as the owl dissapeared into the distance, and then started getting ready for patrol.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel was in his the office, thinking.  
  
"Has she gotten it yet? Will she send it back? Will she say yes?" he thought. He hated to admit it to himself, but if she didn't reply, or if she said no, he would be very disappointed. Cordelia walked into the lobby.  
  
"Hi Angel!" Cordy said. Then she noticed the broody expression on Angel's face. It was broodier then usual. "Whats with you?" she asked, "Buffy didn't, like, call you or something, did she?"  
  
"No, actually. I wrote her a letter. How do you feel about big castles in England?" he asked her.  
  
"Umm. they are big, and very far away, and is there a point to that question?" she asked.  
  
"Would you like to teach at a boarding school for magic that is in a huge castle in England? I've asked everyone, from here, and from Sunnydale. Everyone here except you said yes, and I'm wating for the return owl from Sunnydale." Angel explained.  
  
"Return owl?" Cordy asked, confusion on her face.  
  
"Its how the people at said school send their mail. I owe the headmaster a favor. He helped me right when I got my soul, and he sent me here. He needs some teachers to help the students be further protected from this very evil wizard named Voldemort. He wants them to be prepared to defend themselves if there is an attack on the school. He asked me for people who could teach and defend the school," he answered.  
  
"Oh. Ummm. ok then, but is leaving the hellmouth to open a good idea?" she asked.  
  
"We talked to the Watchers Council. They are going to talk kto the government to have them release Faith."  
  
"Oh, ya, shes qualified." Cordy grumbled.  
  
"You don't think Buffy deserves anytime off, even if it's just a year?" Angel asked.  
  
"Im very tempted to say no if it will keep the world safe," Cordelia said honestly.  
  
"Well, at least she's honest," Gunn said, as he walked into the lobby, Fred right behind him, "She goin'?"  
  
"Yes. Im going," Cordelia said.  
  
"That's good, because you know Buffy, and I don't, and I don't like to meet new people so much, but if you introduce me, I'd be ok," Fred said, "Not that I'm anti-social. Just. nervous."  
  
"We know Fred." Cordy said. Just then the owl flew though the window. Angel read it, and started beaming.  
  
"Yes, huh?" Cordy asked, smiling. "Well, she still has to ask Giles and everyone, but she wants to!" he exclaimed. He looked happier than he had been since Connor had dumped him in the ocean.  
  
"What are we gonna do with the kid?" Gunn asked.  
  
"He'll fit right in, lots of kids his age. There's Dawn too." Angel said, "I think they'd make good friends."  
  
"Definitley." Cordy agreed, smiling, "Guys, pack your stuff, we're going to England!" 


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Authors Note: I forgot to mention that the story takes place at present in Angel, present in Buffy, and term is starting October 1 at Hogwarts instead of September 1, details for that will be explained. Also, Harry and company wont be in it for a few chapters, although we might hear some stuff from Dumbledore sooner then that.  
  
Also, thanks for the reviews. I LOVE them. I was like. hopping up and down because I was so happy that people actually read my story and liked it! Thanks, and keep it up. Constructive criticism is welcome, just no flames please!  
  
Nope, I STILL don't own HP or Buffy or Angel. Although, if I had the money I'd buy all three.  
  
Chapter Two Desicions Decisions  
  
The Scooby Gang had gathered at Buffy's house on Buffy's request. Buffy looked sort of nervous, and it was making everyone else nervous. Finally, Willow couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Buffy, spill."  
  
"Well. I got. . An owl. last night."  
  
Giles looked extremely surprised. "An owl?" he asked, "From a wizard? With a letter."  
  
"Well, ya." Buffy answered.  
  
"Who from?"  
  
Buffy sighed. Boy, were her friends going to be shocked. "Angel," she replied. Yes, there was the shock.  
  
"Dead Boy?" Xander managed to croak out.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh." Willow acknowledged.  
  
"What. did he want?" Giles inquired.  
  
"Umm. he wants us to help him. He owes a favor to this. guy who is. like, principal of a school for magic or something. He needs people to teach. At this school. In England. And Angel asked if we'd be interested. I told her I am, but that I had to ask you guys," she informed them.  
  
"Buffy, although I'm sure this would be an amazing opportunity to learn, your calling demands that you stay here.. What if the Hellmouth opened while you were away?" Giles just had to remind her on that one.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment. "Look," she finally said. "I died last year."  
  
Blank stares.  
  
"Well, what happened the first time I died?" she asked them.  
  
"I saved you, " Xander pointed out, "Dead Boy couldn't do it because he 'doesn't have breath.' I swear he was gasping for air when he said that."  
  
"Ok, little more long termed thinking here Xander," Buffy interrupted him, "Kendra came. And besides. Angel doesn't breathe."  
  
"Buffy, Kendra was to be slayer after you died. Usually, a person only dies once, there weren't other slayers that we're to take over in the event that Kendra died and then you died again. You can only die once." Giles explained.  
  
"Well, then I guess we'll just have to find Faith and knock some sense into her." Buffy said.  
  
"Remember what happened last time we tried to knock sense into her?" Xander said, "She ended up in a coma. And then she left."  
  
"We'll figure something out. The question is, do you want to do it or not? 'Cuz I could call Angel and tell him yes, or I could tell him I changed my mind. It's up to you."  
  
"Do I get a vote?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Of course Dawnie." Willow told her.  
  
"How 'bout me, Slayer?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, Angel told me you could teach something. Maybe it'd be good for you, it would probably make you more." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Poof said it was ok Dru, he's my boss. Hes your boss too. Im going!" Spike said to the corner.  
  
"Right then. we'll go." Giles said.  
  
Buffy headed straight for the kitchen to go call Angel. 


	3. Pack It Up

Authors Note: I've been getting a lot of reviews asking about longer chapters. I'd love to have longer chapters, the thing is, I don't have the most time in the world to write, and also I'm working on two other stories, one is posted here, and the other has been going for two years, is over six hundred pages long, and is written in script format, so I'm not going to post that here. Anywatz (Uhh. ya. don't ask) my original plan was to have shorter chapters until something happens. (I know what the something is; I just don't want to say) (Sticks out tongue) Also, about the Spike talking to Dru thing, Spike is insane in this story, and my version of his insanity is he's talking to Dru even though she's not there OH! Also... I forgot to mention. Cordy didn't disappear; instead by the time she got to the beach, Angel and Connor were both gone. sorry about the confusion.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss and JKR wouldn't sell me their ideas due to the fact that I offered them $53 dollars each. Hmm.. I'll keep trying. In the meantime, I'd just like to say that everyone from Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and everyone from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
So, without any more yakking (lol, it's a funny word.)  
  
Chapter Three Pack It Up  
  
Cordelia was polishing the weapons. She was bored. "I can't believe I let Angel talk me into this, just so he could figure out a way to tell Connor that we're going to England for a year to teach at a magic school. Hmm.."  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Glad for an excuse, Cordelia ran across the room to pick it up, accidentally dropping the axe she had been polishing blade side down. It slit the couch she had been sitting on. She picked up the phone, laughing.  
  
"Angel In-Investi- vestigations," she managed to spit out, "We help the hopeless." She couldn't hold it in any more. She burst out in a fit of giggles. She was that bored.  
  
"Cordelia?" came a familiar voice over the phone, "Is that you?"  
  
"Buffy!" Cordy answered, she was still laughing. "What's up? Angel said he asked you to do something over in England with him."  
  
"Ya, he did. Umm. is Angel around?" Just then Angel walked into the room and silently mouthed "Buffy?" Cordelia nodded. Angel came rushing over to the phone like a ray of sunshine had hit him. He had the funniest look on his face, like a four year old that had just opened his Christmas present to find a puppy inside. This just caused Cordy to laugh harder.  
  
"Ya. Ya, Buffy he's he.here. Umm... ya." She handed the phone to Angel.  
  
"Buffy?" he said into the phone, like he was afraid it was all a good dream that he thought h might wake up from if he did. anything. Moved, breathed.. For that matter, didn't breathe.  
  
"Hey Angel. Ummmm can I ask you something?" she answered.  
  
"Of course." He told her.  
  
"Is Cordy really, really, bored?"  
  
"Umm.she was polishing weapons. Is that boring? I don't think it's boring." Angel said,  
  
"Your crazy Angel." Angel just laughed. She was still his Buffy.  
  
"So, are you guys coming?" he asked.  
  
"Ya. Wouldn't miss it." Buffy said.  
  
Angel's face lit up. Across the room, Cordelia was still laughing. "That's good," was about all he could manage.  
  
"Angel. Are you sure Spike should come?" he heard Buffy ask, "He's a little crazy."  
  
"Well, I've always known that." Angel said.  
  
"Ya. But see, he's not the most original guy in the world. He went and somehow got a soul, and now he's really, really, really, insane." She told him.  
  
"Spike got a SOUL?!" Angel practically yelled, and then he laughed hysterically. He could hear Buffy laughing on the other end of the line, and see Cordy laughing across the lobby.  
  
"Well, ya." Buffy said, after what seemed like forever laughing,  
  
"Well, then." Angel couldn't think of anything else to spit out,  
  
"Ya." Buffy said. "So, should we go there? Or you come here?"  
  
"You guys come to LA, seeing as how that's where they airports are."  
  
"Oh. Ya."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, I have to go. Again, that case." Angel broke the silence.  
  
"Ya." Buffy said, "Ill see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Ya. I can't wait to see you." Angel smiled a smile that went from ear to ear and lit up his face.  
  
"Ok. Bye." He hung up.  
  
He walked out of the lobby, walking in a way that, for Angel, was close to skipping. He threw open the door, stepped out, and jumped back in, slamming the door with a scowl. It was still daylight. He skipped off toward his apartment.  
  
Cordy just kept laughing.  
  
Sunnydale  
  
"What'd he say?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Pack your bag, we leave tomorrow." Buffy told her.  
  
Dawn ran upstairs, to find Willow. She found her by running smack-dab into her,  
  
"Buffy just talked to Angel, pack your bags, we leave tomorrow. We're going to LA to meet up with Angel, and see if we can get Faith to baby-sit here while we're gone." She explained.  
  
"Oh. We're leaving. fast. And I'm not so sure if I trust Faith to stay here. The Hellmouth is being kinda. act-y up-y." Willow sounded concerned.  
  
"Will, it's Angel."  
  
"Good point Dawnie." Willow laughed, "No wonder we're leaving so fast."  
  
"Ya. I'm gonna go pack. We're going away for a whole year. I'm going to need A LOT of stuff." Dawn walked off toward her room.  
  
"I'll go rent a moving van for you!" Willow called after her. Dawn tended to over pack, and then say it was just the bare necessities. Willow couldn't imagine how many suitcases "a lot" meant. She sighed and went downstairs. She wanted to talk to Buffy.  
  
A/N: Ok, I hope this chapter was a little better on length. Oh, don't get your hopes up on Faith. She WILL be in it, but.. (Smiles evilly) why would I tell you? Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. The next one should be up around Monday or Tuesday. 


	4. Reunion

Authors Note: Everyone, thanks for the reviews, they make me sooo happy! Hmm. in my other fic which I'm co-writing with Kandice (Its called Day of the Squirrels. Weird title, but I think its pretty cool) I tried writing some Faith, and I'm really not the best, so I'm confirming that Faith will play a small, yet EXTREMELY important role. I'm sorry if this is up later then you all wanted it, Vie been having trouble getting time online (main reason being my brother)  
  
So, here it goes:  
  
Chapter Four: Reunion  
  
"Dawn! Come ON! You don't need everything you own!" Buffy screamed up the stairs. Dawn had been running up and down the stairs for about ten minutes. Each time she proudly proclaimed 'I'm done!' which was quickly followed by 'Oh shoot I forgot.' and another trip up the stairs.  
  
"But buffy!" came Dawns whine from upstairs. Just then, Spike ran in the door, hidden under a blanket.  
  
"Spike! Can you please tell my sister to get down the stairs. like now?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Bit! Get down here before I come up and MAKE you!" Spike threatened. Obviously Dawn took this threat seriously and came downstairs.  
  
"Are you ready to go Dawnie?" Willow asked, "Because if your not, Buffy might have a nervous breakdown."  
  
"Ya, I'm done."  
  
"Actually Dawn, I think you should just keep packing. The longer you pack, the longer it takes to get to LA, the later I'll have to see Dead Boy." Xander said, "See how it works for me?"  
  
"Xander, get over yourself. You think I'm really looking forward to seeing the Poof?" Spike asked. Then he turned towards the kitchen counter. "Of course Dru, if he were Angelus, I would love to see him. I love him like a father!"  
  
"Spike. Spike! SPIKE!" Buffy called. Spike finally turned around, "You do not love Angelus like a father. Remember? He STOLE Dru? You wanted to get Dru away from him? So that she'd love you?"  
  
"I lied to her!" he said, then proceeded to hit him self. "Bad Spike, lying to Dru. Bad! Bad!"  
  
"Spike. Stop. It's called a grip, get one" Anya told him.  
  
The whole gang had, again, gathered at Buffy's house to discuss a main problem they had. There were 7 of them, and 13 suitcases, (Dawn and Anya had each packed three.) and they had two cars, mostly made of Xanders, because Giles' didn't really count.  
  
"Yes. Got it. Continue." Spike announced.  
  
"Well, Giles, you can drive, but your car wont be much help here." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Well, we could rent." Giles replied.  
  
"Sure, with what money?" Xander asked.  
  
"I have some. I saved it from the Magick Box that night that Willow was all- "  
  
"Ok, we got money." Xander said. He had cut her off in mid-sentence to prevent any bad feelings mention of "That night" might bring up.  
  
"I never said I'd give it to you." Anya said.  
  
"Gee, thanks An." Xander said.  
  
"I brought some over from England. Since it would be only for today, I could chip in." Giles offered.  
  
"Thank you Giles!" Buffy said, "Lets get a Hummer. Their big, and cool!"  
  
"And where do you suggest I sit?" Spike asked. Blank Stares. "The sun?" he added.  
  
"In the trunk?" Xander joked. Spike glared.  
  
Twenty minutes later the group was all packed into Xander's car. The "creative solution" they had some up for Spike was actually that he sat in Xander's trunk. He didn't need to breathe, so he couldn't suffocate.  
  
"He'd better not get that greasy stuff in his hair all over my trunk, or I'll put a stake through his heart before he can say "Clean it yourself, doofus." Xander warned.  
  
Giles had given in. Once Buffy had put the idea of a Hummer in Dawn's head, Dawn refused to go to LA and England unless they rented a Hummer. So, Giles, to save his reputation, had asked Xander if he would like to drive the Hummer, and handed over the keys. They pulled out of the driveway and were on their way.  
  
LA  
  
Angel was pacing. They were coming. Willow was coming. Xander was coming. Giles was coming. Spike was coming. Oh, big deal. BUFFY was coming. Angel thought his unbeating heart just might be beating from nerves. Every time he heard a car pass by outside, he jumped to his feet. Gunn, Fred, and Cordy thought this was the funniest thing ever and cracked up.  
  
"Angel, man, calm down. Your gonna get some kinda vamp heart attack if you don't stop and. not breathe a minute." Gunn said. Another car passed. Angel jumped, but didn't stand up.  
  
"There's progress!" Cord said. Then Angel stood up and walked to the door, then opened it, being sure to stand out of the sun, as a flaming blanket ran through the door.  
  
"Thank. you." The blanket panted. Then the blanket fell to the floor revealing a very crispy looking Spike.  
  
"Well, Spike! I can't honestly say I'm glad to see you, but I can say it dishonestly! H Spike, I'm so glad to see you, Angel, will you hand me that stake?" Cordy said.  
  
"Sorry, we just let him run." Anya said, coming through the door, dragging three very heavy looking suitcases. "Hello, Angel. Hi Cordy! What's new? I love your hair!"  
  
"Thanks! Yours too!" Cordelia squeaked, "Its very. blonde."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Xander, Willow, and Giles came in, and were greeted very warmly by Angel and Cordy. Angel, however, did seem a little distracted, glancing at the door every few seconds.  
  
"Hi!" Dawn came in, dragging three very heavy suitcases. Angel moved to help her.  
  
"Angel, don't even try." Buffy said, walking through the door.  
  
Angels jaw dropped. She was even prettier than he remembered her.  
  
"H. Hi!" he stammered.  
  
"If she wanted all that junk, she's gonna carry it in." Buffy told him. Commanded him.  
  
"Buffy!" Cordelia exclaimed, and ran over to her, giving her a big hug. Buffy looked a little frightened.  
  
"Hi. Cordy." She said. She turned to Angel. "Hi. Angel."  
  
"Buffy." He said, "I missed you."  
  
"Yeah, well." she smiled, "What's not to miss?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Angel told her,  
  
"Yes, I did see those big puppy dog eyes Dru. He's gone loony. Completely wack. He never actually liked human girls. He likes Darla. He loves Darla." Spike seemed to be talking to the weapons cabinet.  
  
"What's with him?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"It's a long story. I don't really understand. A certain SISTER wouldn't tell me all the details." Dawn explained, "Cordy, can we go shopping? I feel the incredible urge to go shopping." She noticed Buffy's glare, "With MONEY!" she defended herself.  
  
"Angel, can I talk to you?" Buffy asked, "Alone?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. That's fine." He just sat there.  
  
"Ok, are you expecting everyone else in the room to get up and walk out?" Anya asked. "Because, I wont."  
  
"No, no." he jumped up. "C'mon in here." He led her into his office.  
  
"Angel, Spike's got a soul."  
  
Authors Note: I know, I'm bad. But I really REALLY wanted To get this chapter up, so to bad for you guys, cliffhanger! (Smiles evilly) Heehee, I hope I did ok at this reunion. I know I made Angel sound like a bit of a space case, but. hes just a big, loveable vampire, so. anyway. you read. So review. I hope you like. I dunno when the next chapter will be up. Wednesday to Friday most likely, im not really sure tho. I hope the length is better! 


	5. Secrets, Secrets

Authors Note: Hey! It's Friday! I'm gonna get this chapter up in time! YAY! Heehee. I dunno why that's so exciting to ME. I HOPE it is to you. heehee.! Muahaha. Here goes the crazy manic in me! And ya, angel does know. Lets just say he.. Didn't take her seriously. Now he really believes it. That's corny, but I messed up, and please forgive me for the mass confusion. Also, I've changed my mind. Hogwarts WILL be starting Sept. 1. Sorry bout that too.  
  
Was anyone but me sad when they heard Richard Harris died? He was the PERFECT Dumbledore.  
  
Disclaimer: DO I SOUND LIKE JOSS OR JKR?  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Secrets, Secrets  
  
"He has a what?" Angel was dumbfounded.  
  
"Soul. Only, he's. totally insane. He keeps talking to Drusilla. Who is very not here," Buffy reminded him, "You heard him. Sometimes he even thinks you're Angelus."  
  
"He has a soul. That does explain why he's crazy, but why is he talking to the person who made him evil? Shouldn't he be. sleepwalking, trying to stake her in his sleep? I tried to stake Darla." Angel responded.  
  
"So, it's natural?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but he seems to be clinging to the evil in him," Angel said, "Something's wrong."  
  
"Well. Something's wrong with Spike. That's the biggest surprise ever."  
  
"Well, maybe it'll get better. I'm not sure. I'm the only case of a souled vampire I know of, and maybe each case is different."  
  
"Ok. So, you're pretty much saying you have no clue."  
  
"Nope. Not one. Sorry Buff." Buffy looked up. For a second, they met each other's eyes. Then Buffy looked away.  
  
"Well, we better-"  
  
"Ya." Angel responded, and they walked back out into the lobby.  
  
"You two didn't kiss, did you?" Anya asked.  
  
"What?! No!" Buffy exclaimed. When Anya made a disbelieving face at her she added, "Honestly Anya. We are mature and responsible.  
  
"I think the poof was mature and responsible a long time ago." Spike said, obviously having a rare sane moment.  
  
"Spike." Angel practically growled.  
  
Everyone had finally managed to gather in the lobby. Fred and Willow seemed to be becoming friends, and Anya and Cordelia were discussing the latest fashions. Gunn was looking amused at Xander's strange sense of humor. Dawn was just kind of sitting there, but was close enough to Willow and Fred to put in a comment when she actually understood what they were talking about, Spike was sort of off in a corner, actually he was sitting in a corner. Before he had been sane, now he was following an invisble something around the room like a cat when you wave something in front of his face.  
  
"So... Angel," Dawn sounded a little nervous talking to him. "When are we leaving?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Dumbledore hasn't owled me back yet." He told her.  
  
As if on cue, a large, brown owl swooped into the lobby. It landed on the couch next to Angel. Angel untied the letter. He read it out loud.  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. O'Malley, I'm pleased to hear that Hogwarts will be graced by the presence the slayer and the two souled vampires. I'm also pleased to hear that there will be several not-so-normal muggles with you. We also look forward to meeting you son, as he seems to be a not-so normal muggle himself. We anticipate your arrival on August eleventh, to prepare for the upcoming term.  
  
Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore  
  
When Angel got to the part about Connor, all the Sunnydale people's jaw dropped.  
  
"Angel. Son?!" Buffy practically passed out. "You. Have. A. Son?" she sounded too shocked for words, "And you didn't tell me? Where is he?"  
  
"He won't be joining us." Angel said. "He's been nothing but trouble, and I don't plan on trying to convince him on anything. I actually tried, he wouldn't listen."  
  
"You make it sound like he's older than a baby."  
  
"Long story, but he is, he's nineteen."  
  
Shock. "Who's his mom?" she asked.  
  
"Darla."  
  
"Angel, your. a vampire. for one." Willow started. "And also, did you have this son when Buffy killed Darla?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But. that was. not nineteen years ago."  
  
"Look, Buffy, it was a bad time, they brought Darla back. It was one night. She ended up pregnant. I don't know how. Buffy, she staked herself to let him be born."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last year."  
  
"And he's nineteen?"  
  
"It's really along story." Fred started.  
  
"And it involves Wes betrayin' Angel, a dead dude named Holtz who chased Angel here from. who knows when, and some hoppin; to and from Quar-Toth."  
  
"Quar-toth?" Giles asked. "The child went. and came back? That's truly..,. amazing."  
  
"They'll have to tell you the long, boring detailed version later. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I was in a box the whole summer. In the ocean. Connor put me there. See my point?" Angel said.  
  
"Yes. Omigosh, that letter, it said we have to be there the eleventh. That's a week. We have a week to find Faith. She could be anywhere!" Buffy started to look a little more panicky than she usually got. Obviously, her slayer's nerves didn't stay together when what was at stake was spending a whole year in England with Angel.  
  
"Sure, anywhere in the LA city prison." Fred said.  
  
"Prison?" Xander looked a little like a fish, with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Another long story." Angel explained,  
  
"Well, we'll just have to get her out." Buffy said.  
  
Authors Note: Short, I know, but time restraints happen soooo. next chapter.. il try for next week. Lol, It will be up sometime then, but maybe tommorow or Monday. If not probly wenesday. 


	6. Never Have Faith

Authors Note: Hey peeps! Thanx 4 the reviews! Its awesome for me because I started watching Buffy in the middle of last season, and although I have seen seasons 1, 2, and 3, and part of four, I don't always remember the facts so much as recent episodes. Such as how Angel never calls Buffy Buff. Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Also, thanks 4 being so patient. You see, I had a busy weekend. I taught three year olds how to dance. Do you know how very hard that is? ESPESCIALLY when they are in Halloween costumes, and there are three Tinkerbelles and you cant tell them apart. But I love it. A lot. They crack me up, they are sooo cute.  
  
And another thing, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Ok, I'm saying that now because I'm not sure if I'm going to get another chapter up before Halloween. So, have a good one. If ur trick-or-treating, get lotsa candy, if not, that's ur own problem.  
  
Ummmm... I'm guessing u could figure out from "context clues" (that's my teacher side coming out there) that Faith's gonna be in this chapter, surprise! She is! Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: If I'm stealing ur disclaimer, don't kill me. I saw it, and I laughed. I don't remember who wrote it, but it belongs to them: I don't own Buffy or Angel or Harry Potter. Joss, Mutant Enemy, and JK Rowling do. I just like to borrow them!  
  
Chapter Six Never Have Faith  
  
Later that night, the Scooby Gang, minus Dawn, and the Fang Gang, minus Connor, were walking outside the LA prison.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm about to do." Cordelia said. (A/N Sorry, I dunno, did Cordy 4give Faith? I wouldn't have, so. here she hasn't.) "I REALLY don't want to break her out of prison."  
  
"We have to." Angel looked at her. She sighed, "Fine, on with the plan."  
  
The plan was simple enough. Angel and Spike were going to work together to distract the guards, while Buffy and Cordy slipped in and found Faith. Willow and Fred were going to work on any alarms that might alert guards from farther away in the prison than Angel and Spike could distract. Gunn was going to stay and protect them. A job he was none too happy about, since Xander and Giles had also been assigned that task.  
  
"No offense to either of you, but I feel stuck with the leftovers." He complained.  
  
"Oh, no offense taken," Xander said sarcastically, "I'm just scarred for life."  
  
"Sorry man." Gunn offered.  
  
"Xander, protecting me. and Fred. is very important," Willow reminded him, "You wouldn't want me to be. arrested by a policeman. For example."  
  
"I know that. It's Mr. Too Good to Protect the Innocent over here who needs reminding." Xander answered.  
  
"I'm all good with the protecting man, it's just, I'd rather be out there fightin'. I doubt anything's gonna happen over here."  
  
"Willow? Fred?" Buffy's voice came over the walkie-talkie, "We all good?"  
  
"Ya, you guys set up?" Willow answered.  
  
"Ya, Spike and Angel are ready too." The slayer remarked.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to deactivate the alarm system on three. Alright?"  
  
"Ok Will."  
  
"Ok, 1." Buffy and Cordelia got into place. Buffy could see Angel and Spike had too.  
  
"2.3!"  
  
Buffy watched as Angel sprang into action, followed closely by Spike, who was screaming, "C'mon Dru!" over his shoulder. As soon as the guards noticed them, Buffy tugged at Cordy's sleeve and they took off through the door that led to the prisoner's cells. Once through the door, Cordelia looked menacingly at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you almost ruined my shirt. If you were a dumb demon, I'd understand, but you care almost as much as me." Buffy gave her a glance, "What? I said almost!"  
  
After a few minutes of sprinting through the halls, Buffy caught sight of Faith.  
  
"Hey! Faith!" Buffy yelled. Faith turned around. Her eyes widened.  
  
"B! What are you doing here?" she sounded as surprised as she looked.  
  
"Umm.hi?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Cordelia." Faith said.  
  
"Faith, I need your help." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, I dunno B. You probably don't trust me anymore."  
  
"Faith! Snap out of it! I NEED your HELP! I wouldn't ASK if I didn't trust you!" Buffy started, "I'm going away. For a year. We all are. We need someone to guard the Hellmouth, in Sunnydale. Please?" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Umm... ok, if you can get the cops off my tail." Faith said.  
  
"I'll try. Come on, we don't have much time." Buffy started running with Faith. Soon they were running out the door to where Angel and Spike were fighting.  
  
"BUFFY!" she heard Angel yell. She also heard Spike shout "Slayer!" and the bang of a gun. She ducked, and knocked Cordelia to the ground. Faith was right ahead of her, too far out of reach. The bullet hit her. Smack in the middle of the head.  
  
Spike and Angel, who had, surprisingly, not gone into game face, did so. The guards freaked, and being the wimps that they are, ran away.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Buffy said, staring down at Faith. "She's dead." 


	7. Sierra Mist

Authors Note: Hey! It's me (as opposed to the other person who doesn't write this story) sorry, I'm very hyper. I'm very sorry to those of you who were upset when I killed Faith. I had to! I had to. sorry. MMMM ICE CREAM! Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy rocks. Angel rocks. Harry Potter rocks. I love them all. But I do not own them, and Im not gonna pretend I do. But If Joss, Mutant Enemy and JK are looking for someone to give a HUGE Christmas present to. I wouldn't really mind. I do, however, own Sierra, so please don't steal her!  
  
Chapter Seven Sierra Mist  
  
"Oh. My. God." Buffy said, staring down at Faith. "She's dead."  
  
"Dead? As in, forever?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Cordelia. Did that bullet look a vampire to you?" Buffy said, "'Cuz if it didn't, she's not coming back."  
  
"Well duh Buffy. I was just shocked. Faith seemed too. alive to be dead."  
  
"Alright." Angel said.  
  
"Red will be lookin' for us." Spike said. He was unusually sane since he had started fighting again. Buffy picked up the walk talky. "Will, you there?"  
  
"Yeah. We're all good over here."  
  
"We found Faith!" Buffy told her. "That's great Buffy!"  
  
"Well, the problem is, she got shot. And is dead."  
  
There was silence from the other end.  
  
"Will? Still there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes, dead. She got shot. It was almost I. Or Cordelia, but it hit her in the head instead. I couldn't reach her in time."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"I know." Buffy said. "But how are we going to go to England? Will there be another Slayer? In time?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy."  
  
"Will, I have to go. We'll meet you there in a while." Buffy put the walk talky back on her waist.  
  
"Angel, can you carry her?" Angel looked at Buffy, then down at Faith.  
  
"I think so." Angel said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They carried Faith's body up to the control room. When Willow saw it, she looked sick.  
  
"Buffy, that's. bad. What happened?"  
  
"I told you."  
  
"I know, but." she trailed off.  
  
You're right. It is bad Will. Let's go home."  
  
"You mean to Angel's home, right?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Duh Cordy.'  
  
"And mine."  
  
* * *  
  
20 minutes later, the gang was outside of the Hyperion.  
  
"Angel, what are we going to do?" Buffy asked, "We can't just. burry her."  
  
"I'll take care of it." Angel said.  
  
"Alright. So." Gunn threw open the door of the Hyperion. They all walked inside.  
  
There was a girl sitting on the couch. She was young, about fifteen, with straight brown hair that had pink-ish Avril Lavigne-style highlights, and her clothes were of the hip, semi-punk variety.  
  
"Hi." Angel said upon seeing her, "Can we help you?"  
  
"I'm Sierra." The girl said. Despite her bold appearance, the girl sounded almost shy. "I'm looking for someone named Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked up. "Present, but why are you looking for me, here?"  
  
"Umm. my watcher told me that you would be here, and your sister- Dawn? - Told me to wait here."  
  
"Whoa. Back up. Your WATCHER?" Cordelia exclaimed, "You are a slayer?!"  
  
"Ya, I guess." She looked at Angel. "Why are you walking around with. two. vampires, one carrying a body?"  
  
"Oh. Hang on. I'm Buffy. this is Cordelia, she's half-demon, and Fred, and Gunn, member of a vampire-hunting gang, and Willow, my best friend, who happens to be AWESOME at magick, Xander, my other best friend, Giles, MY watcher, Anya." Buffy paused and looked around. "Where's Anya?"  
  
"Oh, she got called for a vengeance gig in the middle of our prison break-y in-y festivities and said she'll be back in a while." Xander responded.  
  
"Anya's a vengeance demon. Spike's a vampire with a soul, and Angel is my ex-boyfriend vampire with a soul, and the only vampire to ever have a son. Connor, the other teen here with Dawn. Together, they make up the "Scooby Gang" almost in it's entirety, minus Oz, a werewolf, Tara, another witch, and Wesley. another watcher."  
  
"That's. an impressive group of friends." Sierra commented. "So, who's the dead girl?"  
  
"Oh, that's Faith. She's a slayer from when Kendra, the slayer that became active when I died. the first time.died."  
  
"And now she's dead. Meaning I'm on active slayer duty."  
  
"Er- yes." Giles broke in.  
  
"Nice 'ta meet ya, Sierra." Willow said.  
  
"Er- Sierra, if you don't mind me asking, where is your watcher?"  
  
"Oh, he. had to go to England for a couple of days. His name is George Plainfield."  
  
"Excellent man." Giles said, "I know him well. I'm going in the office to use the phone to see if I can get a hold of him to ask about us leaving for England. Any new slayer on the Hellmouth needs a watcher there."  
  
"So, Sierra." Buffy said, "You have a proper, council-following watcher?"  
  
"No. We both quit. They tried to kill me because I said that I didn't want to give up my friends, we both became angry, and left the council."  
  
"Having friends is good." Buffy said. "I'm the longest living slayer ever, and I have friends."  
  
"Yes, I'd heard." Sierra gave a smile. She really was a very cute girl.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy answered. Her heart skipped a beat. Hearing him say her name like that. was. amazing. If it weren't for him, she'd have been dead.  
  
"Can we. go talk about what to do with Faith? My plan isn't going to work."  
  
"Sure." Buffy said.  
  
The two "friends" walked up the stairs to an empty room, since Giles was using the phone. When Buffy opened the door, a scary sight awaited them.  
  
Connor and Dawn were kissing on the bed. It looked like a perfectly innocent kiss, but it was still strange. There was something unnerving about it. Unnatural.  
  
"Ahem." Buffy cleared her throat. The two teens looked up at her, and jumped apart.  
  
"Go." Angel said to Connor and Dawn. "We'll talk to you two later." The two teens sidled out of the room.  
  
"So." Angel said, "I think we might have to 'just burry her.'" Angel told Buffy.  
  
"Angel, can we have a funeral?"  
  
"Not really Buffy. We'd get arrested."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Well, I guess we'll have one with out the casket and all. A private one, the non-religious kind. Faith wasn't really religious anyway."  
  
"I. guess. so." Angel couldn't hold it in anymore. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I still love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you to Angel." She said, and pulled him into a warm, embracing hug. They both knew going any further would be stupid, so they didn't. But they both enjoyed what they could do. They were soul mates. When Buffy had told Sierra Angel was her ex-boyfriend, it just felt. wrong. To both of them. They sat there hugging for a while, and went downstairs, glowing with the warmth of the love between them.  
  
Authors Note: This chap didn't come out exactly right, so I might edit it, but I thought it was ok for now. Enjoy! 


	8. Secrets

Author's Note: I'm sorry about that chapter. It was just quick something I put together, I didn't have much time. Hopefully this will be MUCH better! Hahaha. For those of you who have seen the fourth season of Angel. wow. Does anyone but me think that some of the carachters are doing things the would never have done last season. like. ya. anyway. enough me. You allz want story! Here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling. Joss. I would like to officially thank you for graciously allowing me to borrow the carachters that you worked so hard to perfect. (Ya, corny. I know. but whatever.)  
  
Chapter Eight Secrets  
  
Once downstairs, Buffy and Angel went and saat down on opposite ends of the room, both looked guilty. They both knew that even though they had told everyone there was nothing going on, their friends still suspected and worried. No one wanted Buffy's heart broken again, and no one wanted Angelus back. So, the two had to keep it a secret. .  
  
"So, Angel. why exactly do you owe this friend so much?" Willow asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but."  
  
"Not at all." Angel said. "His name is Albus Dumbledore. I knew him, when I was Angelus in England, right before I got my soul. I killed his entire family. He was 19 then, a young wizard, fresh out of Hogwarts, but already powerful. I wanted to turn him, but instead I left England. I got my soul. When I came back to England, I went straight to him. I had decided that I was going to ask him to."  
  
"Stake you?" Buffy suggested. She could tell this was bringing back some painful memories for her ex-ex-boyfriend. The link between them was still strong, and when Angel was upset, Buffy couldn't help but get upset too.  
  
"Yeah. So I did. But Albus said he wouldn't, and offered me a place to stay until I was feeling. better, I guess, or at least more in-control." He continued, "I stayed with him for about a year, and then I came here, to LA."  
  
"So, he helped you through your completely insane talking to walls time?" Buffy asked. Angel smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, do you think that this Dumbledore guy could help Spike?" Xander asked, "I mean, I really don't care. but having him insane is a bit of a liability, and what if we need a guy who's strong. er than me? Not that he's that much stronger than me."  
  
Spike looked up. He snarled, almost slipping into game face. He looked truly frightening.  
  
"Alright." Xander gulped, "I take it back."  
  
"You'd better you bloody ball of. whatever muscle isn't. You're about as strong as. a string bean. Isn't he Dru?" now he was looking at a plant. "Dru agrees." He started to head toward Xander, looking like he wanted to torture Xander in any way possible. Buffy flew off the couch, and jumped in between Spike and Xander  
  
"Ok. now that that very manly insulting spree is OVER." she glared at Spike as if daring him to try one more thing to see what would happen. He turned, and stomped over to a different corner of the room, sitting facing the wall scrunched up in a ball, muttering something about how slayers were so inconsiderate of vampires, killing them before they have a chance to un- live and how it was really unfair.  
  
"Maybe he could." Angel said.  
  
"So, if we bring Spike, you should bring Connor." Buffy said, "He's not that bad, from when I've talked to him, besides the fact that he kissed my sister. Where did they go anyway?"  
  
"CONNOR kissed Dawn?" Gunn asked. He had the most amused smile Angel had ever seen him have. "He kissed her?!"  
  
"Two big yeses." Buffy answered him.  
  
"Did they-" Anya started.  
  
"NO!" Angel and Buffy shouted. They looked at each other. Buffy laughed. Angel stared at her, like he was seeing her for the first time. Everyone noticed. No one said anything.  
  
"So." Buffy said, "I'm going to go talk to Dawn. Will, will you come with me, just in case she's not speaking to me?"  
  
"Sure Buffy!" Willow jumped up.  
  
* * *  
  
Upstairs, in Dawn's room, Buffy opened the door.  
  
"Go away." Dawn was sobbing.  
  
"Dawn. It's ok if you like Connor, but hiding in a room making out the first time you meet him?"  
  
"You and Angel did."  
  
"How do you know you weren't there?"  
  
"You told me."  
  
"Oh. Right." Buffy thought, "That was different. Angel had saved my life! In a scary-jump-off-a-building-and-kick-vampire-butt-stalker-guy kind of way."  
  
"Ya, well, Connor did too, in a 'vamps broke in while you were gone and I was surrounded without a stake, save-y guy kinda way." Dawn informed her. "So there."  
  
"Oh." **Well.** Buffy thought, **I guess there's nothing I can do.**  
  
"So, can I go? We're gonna go on patrol. Don't worry, its nearby, and Connor's as good as. ok, not you, not Angel, but almost!"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine. I'll stay here and read."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ok. Bye." Buffy walked out.  
  
Dawn sat on her bed, silently laughing, wondering how Buffy hadn't noticed her fingers being crossed. She got up, and grabbed her supplies. Connor had given her half of them, and she had stolen the rest from Buffy. She several crosses, many containers of Holy Water, and a few stakes. She climbed out the window, and somehow managed to get to the ground, where Connor was waiting.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
And they walked away. No one notived them leave.  
  
A/N : Anoter dumb ending, but something is going to happen. Im not telling! 


	9. Demons In the Dark

Authors Note: Hey all you people thanks for the reviews! I'm SO proud, I have 53! Lol, wow, I never thought I'd get that many! Thanks sooooo much!!!!!!!!! Anyways, I'm gonna try to write a good chapter, there will be some action, which I don't write much of, so if its bad. tell me, and give me some suggestions. And for those of you who watched Buffy on Tuesday, haha! Season seven is coming out good I think; last Tuesday's was hilarious. For those of you who love HP, IM SO IMPATIENT FOR THE MOVIE AND THE FIFTH BOOK! It's really almost sad. So ya.here goes. Also, sorry bout the spelling last chapter, I posted it and realized I forgot to spell check so.  
  
Authors note: Nope. Joss and JKR still own them, all 'cept Sierra, but the whole slayer idea for her belongs to Joss too..  
  
Chapter Nine Demons in the Dark  
  
Dawn and Connor were walking, Dawn telling Connor about how she really wasn't a very good fighter, and how the one time she had fought a vampire, it had come close to killing her before Buffy had come to save her. Connor was telling her that was ok, and that he was sure she would do fine, but he was looking progressively more nervous, suddenly something came around the corner. Connor had his stake and was in fighting position immediately, while Dawn was still digging around in her backpack, shattering many glass jars of holy water and several stakes in the process. Eventually she found a stake and was ready to fight. The vampire circled them,  
  
"Your not a slayer, what is a girl like you doing at this time of night, especially with equipment to kill those more powerful than you?" it asked, trying to sound menacing, but ending up looking silly because he was obviously not a good stringer-together of words and he seemed to be trying to go into game face, but it just wasn't happening.  
  
"Ya, you seem to be Mr. Powerful and coordinated." Dawn said. Connor looked at her, then sprang into action, Dawn followed.  
  
Connor jabbed at the vampire's heart right away, while Dawn tried to trip him. They weren't very concerned for their safety, the guy couldn't even figure out how to get into game face, let alone eat them. Finally, the two working together got the vampire on the ground. Suddenly, just as Connor was about to stake him, he nodded and about ten vamps in full game face came out from the shadows. Dawn panicked and started screaming, while Connor stood there, gaping, wondering how he had not seen them hiding. As the vampires attacked, they did not bite Connor and Dawn, instead they tied them up and carried them off, towards the Hyperion. Where one of the vampires walked up to the door and walked in.  
  
**Inside the Hyperion**  
  
"Are Ms. Buffy Summers, and Angelus here?" asked a man, walking into the lobby. A large group of people looked up at him.  
  
"I'm here, and Angel's over there." Said a petit blonde, "Why?"  
  
"I think there is something outside you need to see."  
  
"Really?" Angel asked. He sensed there was something seriously wrong with this guy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Angel looked at Buffy, who shrugged. They both mentally made sure they had a knife and a stake on them, and went with the man to the front door.  
  
"What's the surp-" Buffy gasped, looking at Connor and Dawn.  
  
"Let them go." Angel growled, going into game face.  
  
"Tell us, who is the new slayer?" the man asked.  
  
"No. You'll be dust first."  
  
Angel and Buffy launched off the steps of the hotel. They started fighting the vampires, cornering them, and staking them in a system they seemed to have plenty of experience in, although they had not practiced it together for quite a while. But while they were fighting, four of the eleven vampires had picked up the two teens and vanished. Buffy and Angel didn't notice this until the remaining vamps had all been staked.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Problem. Big one. More for them then us." Buffy said. "No one messes with Dawn. Or Connor." She added as an after thought.  
  
"No." Angel said. He took off.  
  
"Angel, we don't know where they went, there's no way to track them."  
  
Angel just stared.  
  
"Oh ya, special vamp advantages."  
  
"We'd better hurry though."  
  
"Ok. But the only reason we're going just the two of us is to find Dawn and Connor. Right?"  
  
"Of course." Angel responded.  
  
They both knew that was a lie.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness, limited time, but I had a brainstorm and wanted to get it up. Do not fear, Hogwarts is coming, although, there are a couple more chapters in LA first. 


	10. Incapabilities

AN: WOW! A chapter! I'm sure you guys are all very proud of me, getting this up and all, it only took me a very very long time. I'm very sorry about that. Things have been amazingly hectic for quite a while, so I had no time. Ok, enough introductions and author's notes. Ill get writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
Chapter Ten Incapability's  
  
"Connor? Where are we?" Dawn asked the boy sitting next to her, tied to the nearest pole.  
  
"I don't know." Connor answered. The boy was trying to keep his cool, because he didn't want Dawn to know he was so frightened. He didn't think he could do it. He had fought many demons, and had killed them all. Never once had he been in a situation like this, and it concerned him that the one time he was, he was with a girl who he happened to really like. He REALLY didn't want Dawn to think he was a baby.  
  
"What even happened?" Dawn asked, terror in her voice. Obviously she wasn't half as concerned about keeping her feelings to herself.  
  
"I don't know." That was the only logical answer Connor's terrified mind could come up with.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm sure your sister will come for you." Connor reassured her.  
  
"Angel will come for you too Connor."  
  
"I doubt it. He hates me."  
  
"No he doesn't Connor. I can tell."  
  
Suddenly there were a couple of soft thuds and a moan from outside the door, and the doors to whatever dark room the two teens were in opened. Dawn and Connor winced, there was light, and it hurt their eyes.  
  
"Dawn?" came Buffy's voice.  
  
"BUFFY!" Dawn answered.  
  
"Is Connor with you?"  
  
"I'm here," Connor answered.  
  
"Buffy, where's Angel?"  
  
"He's. right over there." Buffy looked like she was covering something up.  
  
"Where did he go?" Connor asked.  
  
"He went to patrol. He helped me kill the vamps here, and said to make sure you got home safely." Buffy answered.  
  
"He hates me." Connor moped.  
  
"No he doesn't!" Buffy replied, "Look Connor, he just wants you to come with us to England. He loves you and doesn't want to leave you here all alone."  
  
Connor gave in. Arguing with the Slayer was probably something like arguing with Cordelia. You just couldn't win. "Fine. Just untie us and we'll go home."  
  
On the way home no one said anything. Buffy felt horrible, because she knew that  
  
Connor really believed he wasn't loved, and being around Angel, Buffy had no idea how that was possible. Angel loved that boy so much, and all he wanted for him was to love him and be a good father to him, and all Connor could think about was how his father didn't love him and could care less about what happened to him. It wasn't until they reached the Hyperion that Buffy discovered what Connor's real trouble was.  
  
As Dawn and Connor were headed through the doors of the Hyperion, Connor turned and said to Buffy, "My father does hate me. He hates everyone. He hates them because he is a monster, and is incapable of love." And with that, he turned on his heel, and ran after Dawn, quickly plopping down on the couch next to her.  
  
Buffy walked off to find Angel. She shook her head.  
  
"Incapable huh? Really? How come I never noticed?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel and Buffy walked silently down the streets of downtown LA, hands clasped. They didn't need to talk, because the silence between them was comfortable and wonderful.  
  
"He hates me." Yep. There went that wonderful-ness. Buffy sighed. This whole Connor/Angel thing was becoming annoying.  
  
"No. He thinks you hate him." She answered, somewhat exasperated.  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"I know. I'm not quite sure he does. Usually, you TELL people you love them. It's kind of a thing a lot of people do." She looked up at Angel. 'MY Angel,' she thought. The thought was really comforting, like a finding a teddy bear you thought you'd lost years ago. She gave Angel a hug. "I love you."  
  
He kissed her on the top of her head, and then gave her a short hug. It felt wonderful for Angel to be kissing and hugging her again. It felt. right. "I love you too." He whispered.  
  
"So, We're really, REALLY, together again huh?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Yeah. We are." He replied. It felt so good to just say it.  
  
"Good. 'Cos that's the way I like it." Buffy turned and kissed him. Angel realized then how much she had missed her. Which was. more than. a lot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, where were you guys?" Gunn asked the twins, barely giving them time to sit down and breathe, "And where are Angel and Buffy?"  
  
"Ill give you two guesses." Xander muttered under his breath.  
  
"Oh, come on Xander. Can we grow up a little?"" Willow complained.  
  
"Yeah Xander, I mean, Angel hasn't even talked about Buffy for a really long time! Well, until the letter from England came. Then he was all "Buffy" this and "Buffy" that. Ok, I guess I do side with you Xander." Cordy added.  
  
"A miracle that will only happen once ever in the future history of the world!" Xander proclaimed.  
  
"We were. in a place!" Dawn told Gunn, in answer to Gunn's original question.  
  
"My father and Buffy saved us." Connor told him, "The vampires that kidnapped us got away. Maybe they went to find them."  
  
"And we all know what happens when Buffy and Angel go out to patrol!" Xander said. Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Xander, Buffy and Angel have been away from each other for quite some time. What on earth would make you automatically assume that they were. ah. back together. or something to that effect?" Giles asked. He was cleaning his glasses, for no particular reason; since the people who were being discussed in a way that would make Giles want to clean his glasses weren't even in the building.  
  
"Giles, come on. Last time I talked to you, you were a lot smarter than you seem to be now!" Cordelia retorted.  
  
" What?" Giles asked, feeling rather insulted, "I'm not quite sure. but I don't believe that that was a compliment."  
  
"Well duh." Cordelia answered.  
  
Fred was beginning to look a little on edge. Wesley noticed the look on her face, and tried to jump in to the argument.  
  
"Umm. yes. I think we are all being a bit immature and I think that we should be concerned more with the two members of our group that are missing than with who is smart, who isn't smart, and what the two members of our group that are missing are doing at this particular moment." He immediately wanted to take back his words. Xander looked furious.  
  
"Oh no Wesley. We shouldn't worry about what Buffy and Angel are doing, especially since the last time we didn't worry we got, REALLY, REALLY close to that apocalypse we keep trying to prevent! Why should we be worried?" he screamed.  
  
Suddenly the door to the hotel opened, and Buffy and Angel walked in. They looked somewhat glow-y.  
  
"Hi guys! What's up?" Buffy asked, noting the look on Xander's face.  
  
"Oh, not much. Where have you two been?"  
  
Buffy smiled happily at Angel, "Oh, we went to chase some vampires. You know, the ones that kidnapped Connor and Dawn. I'm sure they told you."  
  
"Yeah, they did." Willow answered her, "Did you get them?"  
  
"One escaped. Where's Sierra?" Buffy asked, "We think that he might be after her."  
  
"She. she's upstairs. she asked to call her watcher, and I gave her the portable phone." Wesley explained.  
  
"I see." Angel finally saw Dawn and Connor sitting rather close together on the couch. "Are you two ok?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Dawn answered.  
  
"I could've handled it, "Dad!" Connor complained, "You don't have to come and save me every time something happens."  
  
Angel looked at his son, and commented, sarcasm in his voice, "It would be better if you were dead anyway. I gotta stop doing that bad 'saving' thing!"  
  
"So that's what you really think!" Connor screamed, and jumped at his father, ripping a leg off the couch and using it as a make-shift stake, causing the couch to become lopsided and Dawn to roll off onto the floor. Just as Connor was about to plunge the stake into Angel's heat, a hand grabbed his arm.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" Spike asked Connor, still holding his arm.  
  
"I don't really think that's any of your business, vampire." Connor responded icily.  
  
"Oh, I really think it is. Get away from Angelus." Spike said, pushing Connor slightly. Connor looked like he REALLY wanted to hurt Spike.  
  
Suddenly Sierra came down the stairs. "What is going on?"  
  
"I've got it under control" Buffy answered, grabbing Connor away from the two vampires. Connor struggled a little then gave in.  
  
"Ok, can we all act mature now?" Willow asked.  
  
"I guess." Connor answered dejectedly.  
  
"Good." Willow answered. She glanced at Buffy with a look that said, "Let him go."  
  
"Ouch." Dawn said, standing up.  
  
"Dawn, are you ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine. but I think Angel's couch is a little crooked now."  
  
"I'll fix that." Spike said. He calmly walked up to Connor, took the stake out of his hand, and stuck it back under the couch. "Good as new."  
  
"There's no way that will stay." Anya proclaimed.  
  
Everyone in the Hyperion looked at the couch, then at Spike, then at Xander as he walked out to find the nearest Ace and some wood glue.  
  
"It's an impossibility." Connor said, glaring at his father. 


	11. Enlightenment

Authors Note: Hi! Yeah, I got another chapter up! (Yay!) Well, I hope you all enjoy.. That's about all I have to say. o. 'cept. Cait, if you're reading this, you don't REALLY expect me to give up "Spike bashing" (as you put it) do you? 'Cos, I mean Xander and Angel don't get along with Spike so well, and it's fun. so, no. I won't. SORRY! (Please don't kill me!) But, since you asked, I'll go a little easier on him in this chappie. k? Yeah, this isn't as long as some of the other ones, but hey, at least it's an update!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Enlightenment  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn whined, "Where'd you put my hairbrush, I need it!"  
  
It was about time to leave for England, and everyone was busy packing. Actually, everyone was packing, except Spike, who was busy holding a lively conversation with a desk in the office.  
  
"It's in the. umm. I don't know where it is, but I'll find it!" Buffy answered.  
  
"Never mind!" Dawn called from somewhere downstairs, "I found it!"  
  
Buffy heard Dawn stomping up the stairs, and into her room.  
  
"What was my hairbrush doing in your weapons trunk?!" Dawn asked.  
  
"I wanted to look good. while I was on patrol." Buffy answered.  
  
"So you could impress all those soon-to-be-dusty vampires with your good looks?" Dawn finished for her.  
  
"No! I just wanted to look good." Buffy replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well." Buffy started, and stopped as she saw Angel walking down the hallway. "Angel!" she called out.  
  
"Buffy! Hey! Just wondering. do you have any bags you want me to carry down?"  
  
"Nope. Everything's under control." Buffy told him.  
  
"Dawn?" Angel offered.  
  
"I have some!" Dawn replied and ran into her room across the hall to grab a few of her many bags. When she emerged with three of them, she handed them to Angel, who looked shocked at their weight. He carried them anyway, and as soon as Dawn was sure he couldn't here her she turned to Buffy, who was staring after Angel.  
  
"Oh, my gosh. It's not the 'soon-to-be-dustie's you want to impress, is it? It's Angel! You still like him!" Dawn laughed. She'd known that Buffy was hiding something, and now she knew what it was.  
  
"What? NO! Geez Dawn, that's. ridiculous!" Buffy started, "Angel. I'm over him! I've always been over him! Ok, not always in the sense of always, but for a long time and I'm sure he's over me, I mean, now he has Connor to think about and I'm sure that he has completely forgotten about me. And-"  
  
"Buffy, you're babbling! HA! I knew it! I KNEW you were hiding something!" Dawn shouted, just as Willow came up the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, you're hiding something?" Willow asked, "'Cause if you are, I wanna know!"  
  
"I'm NOT hiding ANYTHING!" Buffy glared at Dawn. "Dawn just needed some imaginary reason why her hairbrush was in the weapons trunk, so, of course, I was "hiding" it there."  
  
"Oh. I see." Willow responded, looking slightly disappointed, "Dawnie, I'm sure Buffy just misplaced it. I mean, I do that all the time, you know, put things in the wrong spot and all? Just an accident."  
  
"See Dawn? Willow agrees. Go get the rest of your bags and bring them out to the car, don't make Angel do all the work."  
  
"Sure. Defend ANGEL." Dawn grumbled, and stormed off to grab the last of her five suitcases.  
  
"Buffy, I came up to ask if you're almost done. Giles said we have to leave soon in order to get to the airport on time."  
  
"Ya. I'm almost done. I just have to talk to Sierra and her watcher. and get Spike. and then we're off."  
  
"Alright. I'll tell Giles. See you in a little bit!" Willow walked back down the stairs.  
  
Buffy sighed. She couldn't believe that this excellent week was ending. She hadn't had to patrol at all, because Sierra's watcher had finally arrived, and they had offered to patrol for her, just to make sure Sierra was ready to take on the task of the hellmouth, which was the new slayer's next stop. So, Buffy's week had been spent on pretend "patrols" with Angel, which were really trips to the movies and to fancy restaurants. The week had been one of the closest ones to "normal" that Buffy had had in quite a while, except for the fact that she was unusually happy due to her and Angel's return to being a couple. Sigh.  
  
'Ok,' thought Buffy, 'Got to stay on track. Find Sierra; give her the "Be careful, good luck" speech. Remind her I'll be there if she needs me.'  
  
Buffy walked to the room where Sierra and her watcher were training, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Buffy heard Sierra call out. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well, we're leaving now. I just thought I'd come to say good luck, and be careful."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I mean it. The hellmouth is nasty sometimes. If you need help. call me or something."  
  
"I will."  
  
"So, bye." Buffy said. She wasn't quite sure why, but she hadn't clicked with Sierra like she had with Kendra and Faith. They didn't hate each other, far from it, but they didn't quite feel like "slayer sisters" either.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy left the room. Her next stop: Spike. Buffy felt like banging her head against the wall. Spike was driving her insane with his insaneness. But, she couldn't just leave him, so she started towards the office.  
  
Spike was still having his little chat with the desk.  
  
"Don't know why I did it, didn't work anyway. She still doesn't love me, the slayer doesn't. Soul or no soul, doesn't matter, she only loves him. Always him. Dru, what should I do?" Spike looked really upset.  
  
Buffy was upset. She had never expected that she was the reason that Spike had gone. wherever he had gone. to get a soul. She decided to pretend she hadn't heard.  
  
"Spike. we're leaving!"  
  
"M'not going!"  
  
"Why now, Spike?" Buffy asked, already exasperated  
  
"Dru doesn't want to go."  
  
"Ugh. snap out of it Spike. DRU IS GONE!!!!" Buffy practically yelled, and then fell silent at the hurt look in Spike's eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? She's right there!" Spike pointed at a spot behind Buffy. Buffy turned around, and gasped. Drusilla really was standing there.  
  
"Doesn't anyone stay dead around here?!" she complained.  
  
"God knows YOU don't, slayer." Spike laughed.  
  
Buffy really wanted to slap him. Instead, she turned to Drusilla.  
  
"So, Dru, you being insane isn't enough. You had to come back and drive the rest of us insane."  
  
Dru shook her head at Buffy. "No slayer. I'm not back. I'm not even really me. Miss Edith says that soon you will die, and all my kind will rejoice. I'll have a party, a big party. With music. and dancing." Drusilla started swaying in that insane way she did.  
  
"Sure." Buffy picked up her stake, and ran full force at the vampire standing in front of her. She kicked, realizing that Drusilla was aware of her surroundings enough to defend her self. Buffy's kick was going to land straight on if Drusilla didn't move.  
  
Oddly enough, Drusilla didn't move.  
  
Even weirder, Buffy's foot never hit her.  
  
Buffy fell straight through the vampiress. She hit the wall on the other side of the room, and fell backwards. Drusilla laughed.  
  
"I told you I wasn't back. It's not me."  
  
"What are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll know.  
  
With that she disappeared.  
  
"Told you she was there Slayer. You didn't believe me." Spike taunted her.  
  
"Ya, well, you sure gave me a lot of reason to. Talking to random objects doesn't exactly make you look sane, Spike." Buffy retorted. "Now, come on. You heard for yourself it's not really her, so lets go." Spike didn't move. He looked like he was deciding. "NOW!" Buffy practically screamed, grabbed the collar of Spike's duster, and started dragging him out of the office. Spike fought, trying to stop her from touching his precious duster. Finally, Buffy let go and Spike reluctantly followed her out to the car, and, eventually, to England. 


	12. To England We Shall Go

Authors Note: Again, sorry about the huge, crazy amount of time between updates. life is soooo busy. hopefully I'll be able to update more often this summer. although I'm not sure. Also, I nearly cried over Miss Kitty Fantastico's fate, and so I have changed it here.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Buffy, Angel, and Harry Potter. In those really fun little mini-movies we call "dreams."  
  
Chapter 12: To England We Shall Go  
  
Once they had boarded the airplane, and had been flying for about 2 hours, Buffy began to get nervous. Sitting next to Angel made her feel safer, but there was still something incredibly freaky about getting ready to take off in an airplane for a place she had heard about only from her studies in school, and the things Giles, Angel, and Spike had told her about the place. Buffy had never been out of the country before, and this was a rather large leap, as England was on an entirely different continent.  
  
Then there was the part where she was going to teach at a school for magic. She didn't even know magic.  
  
"This is insane." Buffy allowed her thoughts to pour out of her.  
  
"What's insane, my-Buffy?"  
  
Buffy smiled. He had almost said "My love," she was sure of it. But he had caught himself. And that was ok with her. This whole "secret relationship" thing was fun. And besides, the longer it took Xander to figure it out, the better life would be.  
  
"Oh, just flying to a country I've never been to to teach at a school for magic that I am highly not qualified to teach at and have never heard of, all while leaving the care of Sunnydale to a newbie slayer that I'm not quite sure is capable."  
  
"I'm sure she's capable, Buffy." Angel said. He snuck a glance around the airplane to make sure that nobody who would care was watching, and then took Buffy's hand.  
  
Buffy instinctively snuggled up to her Angel.  
  
"But she's so new!"  
  
"You were new once too," he pointed out, "Look where you are now."  
  
"Yeah. Look where being new got me. A dead watcher, and a burned-down high school gym." Buffy pointed out,  
  
"Yes Buffy. You made a mistake. It happens. But then you moved to Sunnydale, and met Giles, and Willow, and Xander, and look how many lives you've saved. Everyone has to start somewhere."  
  
"And you. Don't forget I met you!" Buffy said, sounding a bit sleepy. She rested her head on Angel's shoulder, and fell asleep,  
  
Angel just sat there, staring at his soul mate and wondering how in the world he had managed to stay away from her for so long.  
  
* * * * * * * * "So Spike, want to play BS with Connor and me?" Dawn asked.  
  
"BS?" Spike asked, "What kind of game is that?"  
  
"Well, basically, it's a card game that you have to deal the cards and then you put the cards down in order, and then if you don't have the cards you put down the wrong card and lie about it. And if the other person knows you're lying, then they say BS. IF you really are lying, you take all the cards in the middle. If you aren't lying, the person who "BS'ed" you has to take all the cards. The first person to get rid of all their cards wins." Dawn explained.  
  
Spike thought about it, then answered, "No."  
  
"Aww, Spike, why?"  
  
"Bit, do you even realize how good I am at lying?"  
  
"I know. I'd major-ly loose. But It's got to be more fun for you than watching "Legally Blonde!" Dawn commented.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't want to crush your dreams of being BS World Champion."  
  
"Don't worry. those are. crush-proof?" Dawn replied.  
  
"Just watch the movie, pet."  
  
"Fine! Be that way!"  
  
**********  
  
"Xander." Anya said, poking the dark-haired boy sitting next to her, who, judging from the large amount of drool hanging out of his wide-open mouth, was sound asleep. "Xander, wake up!"  
  
The boy continued to sleep, his only reaction to her incessant poking being "Don't worry! I'll save you from the bunnies!" and swinging an imaginary. sword? Or golf club.? At the invading "rodents."  
  
"I like knowing that Xander, I really, really do, but right now I need you to wake up. I'm REALLY bored, and I need someone to talk to."  
  
Xander continued to sleep.  
  
At this, Anya stood up and screamed, "XANDER HARRIS WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE I TELL EVERYONE ON THE PLANE ABOUT THE TIME WHEN WE STARTED TO SING AND DANCE LIKE A PERSON FROM THE-!"  
  
Xander woke up and grabbed Anya, promptly interrupting her and sitting her back down on the airline seat.  
  
"Anya. I told you never to talk about that again. Bad, bad, bad idea!" Xander reprimanded her.  
  
Cordelia chose that presicise moment to poke her head over the seat. "What was Xander dancing like Anya?"  
  
"He was dancing like a-"  
  
"SNOOPY!" Xander inerrupterd, "I was dancing like Snoopy! You've seen the Snoopy dance!"  
  
"No, you were dancing like-" Anya started again.  
  
"Anya, please go away and annoy Buffy or Giles or Angel or Spike or Dawn or Connor or. ANYONE BUT ME!"  
  
Anya made a hurt face, but walked away, apparently over towards Spike, Dawn and Connor.  
  
"I never saw the Snoopy dance, Xander. Can I see it now?!" Cordelia asked.  
  
"NO! Absoloutley not! You can't! Not on a public airplane! Not ever! I have to go!" Xander got up and walked away towards the back of the airplane.  
  
"Geez Xander! Thanks for leaving me all alone!" Cordelia huffed, and turned back around to look back at the fashion magazine she had been reading.  
  
************  
  
"Willow!" Tara laughed. Willow had just been telling her the reason that she had been late to her high school graduation. This subject had come up when Tara had accused Willow of never ever being late for a class in her entire school career.  
  
"What?! We were scared! Wouldn't you be scared if you knew that your mayor was going to turn into a huge snake-demon?"  
  
"Well, as interesting as that sounds, I'm not sure scared would be the word."  
  
"Well, ok, what if you knew this demon was going to try to eat you and your friends?"  
  
"You have a point there."  
  
"A pointy one." There was a moment of silence, and then Willow announced, "Ok! Next topic!"  
  
"I wonder how Miss Kitty is faring." Tara stated.  
  
"She's a brave little kitty. I'm sure she'll be just fine. But just to be sure, we should give her a lot of space when we get to this Hogwarts place. It sounds pretty big, I'm sure she'll like it. "  
  
"Yeah. Hey! What subject do you think we'll teach once we get there?" Tara asked Willow.  
  
"I don't know. I hope it's something cool. I mean, wouldn't it just be so boring to get stuck with. like the magic equivalent to Home Ec or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I could see how that would be boring. levitating all those sewing needles."  
  
The girls laughed. Sitting here talking and hanging out was, for them, the perfect way yot spend the time until they arrived at this amazing place to learn about magic.  
  
*************  
  
"So, Rupert, what has the Hellmouth been up to since my departure?" Wesley asked his fellow ex-watcher.  
  
"Oh, the usual. Demons, monsters, the occasional hell god, and I have really spent way too much time with American young people, I'm beginning to speak like them. What about you? The hellmouth is predictable in an unpredictable sort of way, but we have heard next to nothing about the goings on in Los Angeles." Giles replied. It was true. He had heard very little about the exciting things that he assumed must be going on where Angel was around.  
  
"Well, there was this whole 'I kidnapped Angel's son and he nearly killed me for it' thing that happened, but I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ah. I see. Otherwise, though, everything has been fine?"  
  
"Yes, yes. It's all been very good."  
  
They had run out of things to say. So they just sat there, in a very long, very uncomfortable silence.  
  
**************  
  
Xander was so embarrassed. He couldn't believe what Anya had said. He walked down the aisle towards the back of the airplane, and he couldn't help but notice something on the way there. He noticed Buffy, asleep on Angel's shoulder, holding hands. And he noticed Angel, staring down at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
It was too bad that Buffy and Angel didn't notice the look of jealousy in Xander's eyes, or his intense need to do something to stop their relationship before the "inevitable" happened, and things "once again" went "too far.  
  
AN: A little cryptic here. I have a plot lol. ok, So, next chapter, our friends the scoobies shall meet up with some of our friends from Harry Potter. Dadada. 


End file.
